


Good Boy

by severinne



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't mind, so long as Jim is going to be honest about what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/gifts).



Chris reluctantly drew his lips away from Jim’s sweating throat. ‘Did you just call me…?’

‘No.’ His denial was breathlessly quick, but his anxious writhing around Chris’ cock was deliciously damning.

‘I don’t mind.’ He cradled Jim’s blushing face in both hands, feathered careful kisses over his tensed beauty. ‘If it turns you on…’

‘Yeah,’ Jim confessed, a shaken exhale. ‘I… oh, fuck…’

‘Say it again,’ he urged, rolling his hips into Jim until he cried out. ‘It’s alright, son, let me hear it…’

Jim gasped, eyelashes shivering shut. ‘Please… _Daddy_ …’

Chris groaned sharply, cradled his lover closer. ‘Good boy.’


End file.
